


known in its aching

by sakurapinks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - six of crows, but like you don't need to know anything to read this, its just for easter eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurapinks/pseuds/sakurapinks
Summary: Now, Godspeed doesn’t make sound. When he moves, the gravel doesn’t crunch, when he leaps, the wind bends around him. But when that light framed person turns to look at him dead in the eye, he’s sure his heart is louder than a steamboat.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	known in its aching

**Author's Note:**

> a super short thing i wrote after reading six of crows.

There are days when Killua feels he could just disappear. Like he could just melt through the roofs he jumps across, fade into consuming blackness between buildings, and no one would notice except for the devil himself. 

It’s ironic since he survives off of silence— becoming a ghost and melting into the shadows, being the wall that talks and selling high-profile secrets. He’s made the shadows his servant and lever, the silence bowing at his feet. Yet it still rebels by his ankles and rears its ugly head in the hours between midnight and daybreak when the aching of loneliness threatens to break him to pieces; when he’s no longer YorkNew’s Godspeed, but just Killua Zoldyck, the assassin runaway with barely a home. 

(How the Hunters would laugh at that— their pride and joy, the almighty Godspeed, lamenting over loneliness.)

The sun just begins to light up the horizon as his ugly thoughts bubble up, dark purple fading to yellow across the sky as he heads toward his morning spot. It’s just a roof ledge of an apartment building that happened to overlook the harbor, but it’s the only place in the Barrel that was quiet with an unobstructed view of the horizon. 

This time though, as he approaches, there’s a figure perched on his ledge— he can make out wild spikes of deep brown set starkly against a forest green jacket, but the backdrop of the brightening sky makes the figure almost glow. 

Now, Godspeed doesn’t make sound. When he moves, the gravel doesn’t crunch, when he leaps, the wind bends around him. But when that light framed person turns to look at him dead in the eye, he’s sure his heart is louder than a steamboat. 

“I was waiting for you!” The boy says, smiling around the words. Killua’s heart stutters again because that must mean he’s been detected— that must mean he screwed up and this smiling Saint of a boy was here to kill him— 

“I noticed you come every morning,” The boy babbles on without any regard for the acrobatics happening in his chest. Killua reaches for the throwing knives in his chest as quietly as possible, and the boy just charges along, “Which is strange, I know, because you don’t make noise when you move? But I just felt you here! Isn’t that crazy?”

Eyes like molten gold pin him into place, and there’s a faint buzzing in his ears. All around him, he can feel the Barrel stirring, the city waking up. He hates it usually, but this time when the factories creak to life, it sends a shiver down his spine. 

“You aren’t here to kill me?” Killua’s voice sounds meager, thin and wispy, and he’s almost ashamed of it. The boy’s smile turns impossibly wide then, and he wonders if he was one of the Saints everyone prayed too— perhaps it took the shape of a child and came to punish Killua for his sins. Not that he believed in any of that bullshit. 

The boy makes a show of flailing his hands, “No! No! You can check me for weapons— wait do martial arts count as weapons? Why would I be here to kill you?” Those golden eyes are sincere, and Killua has watched enough people to pick out a liar from across the town. “You just looked lonely, Moonlight! Ah—!” He seems surprised with himself, and claps a hand over his mouth as a bit of pink tickles his cheeks. “Sorry, I don’t know your name so that’s what I’ve been calling you instead.”

Moonlight... That was new. He was used to nicknames with less positive connotations— the Wraith for one, taken from the town’s urban legends, leaves the city’s underbelly double checking alarm systems and locking their windows before going to sleep. Moonlight just sounded soft, kind, reminiscent of sneaking away to tuck his little sister in before bed and kissing her forehead. 

“Killua.” He says and approaches, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. The boy stares back confused, so he clarifies, “My name— it’s Killua.”

The boy breaks into a smile again, and it’s like pure light, “I’m Gon!” He sticks out a hand, and Killua stares at it for a beat, “Nice to finally meet you!”

When Killua takes Gon’s hand, he is not Godspeed or the Wraith or the runaway Zoldyck heir— he is just thirteen year-old Killua who likes yo-yos and chocolate and the way the sun radiates off of Gon’s cheeks. 

“Nice to meet you.” He says, and has never felt more present.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i’m currently taking commissions! here’s a link to my tumblr if you want to check it out!](https://hxhomo.tumblr.com/post/618048965998444544/writing-commissions)


End file.
